My Cross and Your Blood
by horrificride
Summary: I am improvising. Sasha x Mafuyu.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Seikon no Qwaser. This is only a fanfiction, read it at your own risk.

My Cross and Your Blood

Chapter 1

"It has been 3 months since I had left Mafuyu and her friends, I wonder how they are, what they are doing right now?" Sasha thought quietly.

Even now, he was still under mission as a transfer student to get some information on the Adepts, their movements have slowed since the Qwaser of Gold was sealed, however, they haven't given up yet and it is clear that they are finding a way to revive that Gold Qwaser again. He won't let that happen as he had promised to Olja's grave. Now, the only problem is that he has to act as a girl. Using the latest technology, his allies were able to temporarily transform him into a female student, due to his dismay.

However, the mission was simple; find the keys and location of the sword that once belonged to the Joan of Arc, the saint of victory. Said simpler than done! But once he finds it, he can finally return to Mafuyu's side and have something decent to eat. As he strayed deep in his thoughts, Katja was looking curiously at Sasha's dazing face. Finding it to be amusing, Hana who had been sitting next to her, Katja ordered Hana to tease him, knowing Sasha hates teasing the most.

"Nee… are you thinking about Mafuyu? You miss her, don't ya…" Hana said with a light mocking tone.

At the sound of Mafuyu being mentioned, Sasha snapped into attention and growled "Of... Of Course Not! Baka! Why would I?" That's right, there's no reason to worry, after all, before he left, he has given her his most important possession as a piece of his heart that will forever remains with her. He thought this to himself and couldn't help but smile a little to himself for thinking silly thoughts, Hana and Katja who have been with this stubborn Russian boy for 3 months can feel the tension vanishing away leaving a fresh and musing mood, they begin to tease him once more. But this time, Sasha isn't going to sit still. As the sun sets behind them, leaving a trail of blood in the sky, their laughter filled the small space that was still peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*Italics are thoughts_

News Report:

There was a notice of a fire that happened at the Japanese Eastern Orthodox school St. Mihailov Academy Sunday night at exactly midnight. Under the chaos and falling ruins, the fire has spread into the student resident hall, many are injured, however, the worst case scenario happened at the previous dean house. It was reported that those who were near the place were immediately burnt to death; however, the bodies of the two female students that mainly live there are still missing. According to the fire and police department, the chances of the survival of the two female students are from slim to nothing. Their names are Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe, if you find unexpected bodies; please report to the nearest police department to help with the current search. As for now, the school is under repair with much loss.

Monday Morning, 2 am:

There was sound of rustling leaves and heavy footsteps that echo in the mist of the burned forest. The horizon was red but dancing at the ground, the black charcoal that covers the area was horrifying. In that night, for the first time, the sounds of howling can be heard in the distance where wolves were legends. However, instead of the expected ferocity of the howl, some that heard the howl shed a tear as it sounds like a cry of pain. The sound echoes across the sky, almost calling for help but then vanished into the misty horizon.

"Hurr… hurry… we must hurry..."

Clack…clack…clack…

"out of here… need to escape…"

Pant…pant…pant

"we killed them…. Them… their blood…"

"still on us…it's black now…I'm…"

"scared… I'm scared…"

"gotta get out of here…. Anywhere…"

"just away from here…"

1 week later:

Location: Venice, Italy

Finally, after a week of anxious waiting, the plane has finally brought them to Venice, Italy. The plane's engine roars as it pulled itself for the landing. With each moment closer to the ground, their heartbeat beats the evermore faster in its intensity. "We have arrived" they thought simultaneously. Upon the landing of the plane, four figures step out from the shadow of the gate into the ever crowded airport. Await them; the messengers of the Apostles were standing in a straight line, bowing down with great strict manner. With the sense of fear and caution, Mafuyu steps out with the hood over her head, behind her, three people, with the exact same outfit but much less can be said about their presence, walk cautiously behind her. Those three that stood behind Mafuyu, two were her exact height except for a big body built person behind those two. Their faces were covered with masks that resembled a lion; the only one who was not disguised was Mafuyu herself.

Those that claimed themselves to be the messengers of the Apostles make quick haste to surround themselves in Mafuyu's presence. "No...No! What are they going to do to me?" Mafuyu thought with great alarm. However, instead of hurting her like she was expecting, they said "Welcome home, Master Mafuyu, we have been waiting for your return"

"Return?... What return? I had never been in Italy before… "What_ are they up to? _ This was getting more suspicious as it gets and she knows it. _First, the incident at the school where the fire was set followed by an escape (or kidnapping is more like it) that she is here and now they suddenly act friendly and pronounce her as their master? What kind of a sick joke is this?_

She wants to go back to Japan but first, she must find Tomo, they said that they will let her see Tomo if she follows them, but now that she is here, how is she going to escape this country with Tomo? They could barely speak any English and now Italian? "I knew I should have taken Italian instead of English" Mafuyu mumbled under her breath.

"Master Mafuyu, follow us to the church of St. Mark and there, you will understand everything" one of the men said with his husky voice.

Knowing that there is nothing that she could do except to follow these strangers, she hesitantly takes her steps. The car has been already prepared for them, and it has to be the fanciest car she has ever seen. This car is what people called a limo in those American movies, she has always wanted to ride one in a dream with Tomo, but to actually see it in person was something else. It was long and sleek; the interior was even more impressive! Mafuyu couldn't help but become dazed and awed at what she was seeing. During their journey, she was able to see many things passing by her eyes, the great statues and buildings that seemed to pierce through the sky. Everything was so magnificent; she couldn't help but whisper "wow" during the trip.

An hour later, _we finally arrive, we are no longer near the city or any resident place at all for there was no sign of houses or civilization_. Beyond this bridge was miles and miles of green forest, there couldn't possibly be anything there, but who was she kidding… The existence of Qwaser that used to seem so far out of reach existed, now she even doubt if there is such a thing as impossible.

"Please prepare yourself master Mafuyu, starting from here, the ride will be a bit uncomfortable" the driver warned. Mafuyu who was still under a dazing spell of confusion didn't take high regard of that warning until the driver plunged the car off the bridge into the river. They were falling! Fast! "Omg! We're going to die!" Mafuyu screams.

_I wonder what Sasha is doing right now? Probably being bored as always…I wondered what he will do when he knows that I die without being able to protect Tomo? Maybe he will think that I am hopeless like before again… I miss him… I want to see him… at least just once more…but it's too late… I'm dead..._

"Master Mafuyu, please wake up, the leader of the counsel is waiting for you" a voice said.

_What is going on… a voice…who is that? I want to see…_ The unconscious Mafuyu begins to twitch a little, her eyebrows furrow as she forces her eyelids to open, what she met was not the peaceful and beautiful heaven she imagines. When she opened her eyes, there was only darkness; she could barely make out the face of the one who called to her. "Who is he? "she thought. It took her a while to gain back her thoughts and memories of what had just happened. Suddenly, remembering that she was in the enemy's territory, she immediately got up to her feet and prepared to fight. However, like before, the man that called to her when she was unconscious called her once again with that same soft tone.

_Who is he?... why is it that he seems so familiar… like I knew him somewhere before…no way right?_

"Don't worry master Mafuyu, we won't hurt you, we just want you to meet someone" that's what he said.

Upon this answer, she stood up and follows him, there was something about this man that she couldn't help but trust in. They have entered through a great door; the interior was similar to the church at the school. Its hall spread out and down like an endless river, with high wall and arcs overhead, such a majestic feel to the place, it was so great that it gives her chills. Stood inside there, she wondered who would step out from behind the curtain. This leader of counsel person, what is he like? What will he do? Her questions were about to be answered, but a prick of pain in her chest tells her that whoever this person is; she would rather not see or know. The shadow appears, but fear overflows her, like an unknown source of pain, she kept her eyes glued to the ground, wishing this moment would pass away. She was shaken, her hands were sweating and somewhere in her, she feels sick, the way she fell sick when her parents died.

That person's footsteps echo in her head like a chant of the bells, coming closer to her, how she wanted to run away from there, but her feet won't move! _Damn it! Why must I be like this again, so helpless, so cowardice! Why won't you listen to me? You're my feet aren't you? Get away from here! Move!_

A cold touch woke her from her thoughts, that person is here, only inches away from her face! That person's fingers were touching her cheekbone, softly but coldly. _No… I don't want this… I don't want to die yet!_

Slap!

"Don't touch me! Who do you think you are?" Mafuyu said with ferocity in her eyes. _That's right! I have to be like this, I have to be strong!_

With the unexpected slap, that person fell back, unknowingly, the mask that hides away that person's identity dropped upon the ground, but with it, Mafuyu's heart dropped into the distance. _This person… that face…_

"Olja…?" Mafuyu could only manage to whisper. Her insides feel like it's on fire, like before what happened to her parents, she feels no pain but her face was damped with moisture. As she reaches up, she couldn't help but smirk to herself, _tears…tears._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Los Angeles, America

"Hello… hello… can you hear me? I said can you hear me!" Sasha growled into the phone line

"Beep... beep…please dial again, the phone number you contacted does not exist" an automated voice replied

"Sasha, let me handle this, surely, you seem to be useless at this sort of thing" Katja said as she combs her hair with her fingers.

"Hello, this is Katja, what new information do you have for us, Athos?" Katja spoke after she redialed the number.

"Beep…beep…beep… please dial again, the phone number you contacted does not exist" the automated voice said once more.

…..!

*CRACK!* *BAM* "FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHO DO THEY THINK I AM?" The scraps that are left of the telephone wince their last sound under the wooden chairs.

"OY! What the hell? Not only did you not get anything solved, you even broke our only means of communication with the Athos headquarters! You Flat-chest Empress!" Sasha screams into Katja's ears

_Something is wrong… something is definitely wrong. This has never happened before and they have been told that the new communication system has been secured. If anything happens, they will know about it immediately, so what is the problem?_

Both of them, Katja and Sasha have begun to feel the heat of the dangers around them; an unknown danger is creeping closer to them than they might think. However, the most worrisome problem was the fact that they were in enemy's territory with no means of communication to the outside.

Across from their building, a dark shadow can be seen behind the covering of the windows, how long could that person have been there is a mystery but one thing for sure, they haven't noticed him. The man smirks lightly in a teasing manner as he whispers "I got you now… Athos rats", in his left hand he juggles a hand knife that glistens under the sun light.

Location: Class 8A

Time: 2 pm

Sasha has been sitting quietly for some time now even though class has ended a while ago. Usually, Katja would have come and bother him with unnecessary talks like usual, but today is different. There was so much that he need to think about and even Katja who might not seem like it, she is also probably worried a little about what is happening. Sasha couldn't help but felt as if something is very wrong, very out of place… almost like an illusion that is trying to fool their eyes. There is something important that is missing, he feels like he knows it yet he can't put his fingers on it… What's more, he haven't been able to stop wondering about Tomo and Mafuyu, his insides twist itself each time he thinks about them. _Ugh… no… nothing happened…no…they're strong… and besides, they have the others there to protect those two… so it's ok…_ He reminds himself but no matter how much he would like to know that that is the case, something told him that the reality of the situation is more serious than that!

Location: Garden

Time: 2:15 pm

Since class ended, Katja has been trying to get some time to herself, and here it is. She hated crowd but usually, it's not as bad as today. Today was just unbearable; everything was not going according to plan. She was planning on getting Sasha to come with her and think in privacy but knowing that guy's personality, it's not worth the try. The wind has been blowing quite harshly for some time now, but unlike the cool current it meant to bring, the wind was painful as it stings her skin. Like the small particles that evade her privacy, everywhere around her, a strange existence has begun to show itself.

*Bell rings*

Sitting back into their sits, like a replay clip, the students that were nowhere to be seen before has begun to crowd once again into the classroom. The lecture has begun, the professor has begun his lesson but the words that seem so clear yesterday were now nowhere near their minds. Through the entire class that day, they can only feel a growing conscious of danger that they were trying to locked away. Each of them holding on to their own sanity, wishing that time would tick away faster only made the moment seem like eternity. *Ring! Ring! Ring!* the bell tolls away, loud noises can be heard from way down the hall, as the students rapidly left the classroom and begins to chat away. For Sasha and Katja, they couldn't even believe the class was over and sheepishly stood up to leave.

"Hey Sasha, go to the dorm without me, I have something I need to take care of first" Katja said without looking at him

"…yea, do whatever you want" Sasha reluctantly said

As they made their way out of the school ground, they begin to go separate ways. Walking in confusion and thoughts, they would never have guess that they each were about to be surrounded by a mass of students.

He was in front of the dorm house now, only a few more steps and he could have made it inside to take a nice long nap. Well, only the problem is that he can't get through it without passing through these students and something tells him, they aren't gonna listen to what he has to say. The students were all females as expected since the school is an all-girls school, but something is strange about them, every single one of them seem to be unconscious and yet conscious! They are conscious but the look in their eyes tell him that they are possessed, the pupils have gone out and rolled up toward their foreheads, drools were slipping through the corner of their mouth and their movements are sluggish. They even look whitish and sappy. But the strangest thing is that each of them has a small symbol on their forehead, he can't make out what the symbols are but it is clear that the symbol is made out of those girls' blood.

Quickly, he reaches his hand toward the metal light pole that stood behind him. It bends with ease to his hand as he manipulates it. The metal pole begins to twist and turns, it elongates and almost like growing wings, with one quick spin, a hook was formed. _I can't kill them, they're humans, I won't use my power to kill any innocent humans._ Leaping from the ground, his hand threw the hook down on the floor, roaring with his might, the hook rips the ground with its mighty sharp edge. Crumbles of rocks were falling, knocking some of the girls unconscious. From the sky, Sasha quickly notices something that he hasn't before, of all the girls, there were only 7 different symbols.

Something ran through his mind, a memory, an old conversation, _what was the topic_…_Saint Mary Magdalene…something about her… this have something with that female figure._ A

Sasha was still in deep thought when a rock flew in his direction and hit his eye, one of the girls threw it, he's gotta get out of here, he needs to research this… and there is no way he can knock them all out without seriously injuring most of them.

Again, with quick hand movements, he commands the iron hook in his hand to transform once again, the iron screeches in joy as it takes on a more ideal form, with speed; the simple hook has turned itself into a pair of great bat wings that lifts its master from the scene. As he flew into the sky, from the ground, they could only see a glint of a shining object reaching higher and higher into the sun, almost blinding and then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Rennes, France

Time: 2 am

"ugh... ugh..." she continues to moan. The dream last night has kept her up, half asleep and half awake, she claws through her consciousness for an answer. It has been a week since they got separated. The morning sunshine have started to leak through the curtain, giving her a rude and unwelcome awakening. She sheepishly sit up in her bed, it gives away a creaking sound as she shifts her weight on it. The blanket is now messy and her hair is out of place, but nothing is new. Changes were part of her life, part of her reason for living, part of what her duty called for, a qwaser. Sitting on the bed, she closely examines the bed sheet and the room texture. Those deep blue eyes were searching for the details, seeking out any possibility that this is a trap, her eyes said. After a few moments of continuous searching, she steps down from the tall bed, landing with a cat's softness. She roars "Hey! I know you're there! you think you could hide from me..?"

"Grumpy in the morning, are we now?" a teasing voice said

"... Anyway, you still didn't tell me why we are here" Katja suspiciously asks

" we will get to those details soon, why don't you join us for breakfast, ms. Katja?" the voice said once again, but more serious this time.

...

Breakfast was awkward and forceful, Katja didn't have an appetite for she knew the details that they are about to tell her won't be very pleasant. Even so, she can't deny them of their rights either, after all, it was because of them that she survived. Just the thought of that evening makes her blood boil, how did it becomes like this! She is the qwaser of copper and yet to lose to a bunch of worthless humans was a shame she can never bear. That is if they are humans, she still remembers those lifeless eyes, those symbols on their foreheads, they seem familiar... like a well-known omen from some place... she just couldn't remember..

", would you like to know the details now?" one of the athos official asks politely

"Do I even have a choice.." she answers sarcastically

"That's true, now, we are switching your current mission of spy into something else" he said very calmly

"very well, and what would that be?" she mutters

"We want you to go find and kill Mafuyu Oribe" he said with the same calm voice

A silence greet them, Katja just couldn't believe what she heard, what she heard was ridiculous and impossible. _The athos was created to protect the sword of maria and she is the sword, why would they command her to annihilate the one thing they were protecting? _her thoughts echo in her head.

" I know you might be confuse by our intention ms. Katja, but we assure you, there's a reason behind all this" this despicable man said

_She hates his guts, to save her and now command her to do this type of task knowing she can't refuse because of their contracts. He was despicable! No! the whole system itself is a big ugly lie!_

Her frustration has reached its limit as she stood up and slams her hand against the table. BAM! The table shook violently beneath her furious hand. "Well! you should at least explain the reason behind why I am doing this stupid mission for you!" she demands

The Athos officials that are seated around the table were now glaring at her, one of them from the corner of the table stood up and replies "we are sorry Ms. Katja, but that's all the organization has allowed us to tell you"

As he finished his sentence, all of them begin to simultaneously stand up and left the table fast but silently, leaving Katja by herself, shaking violently as her nails dig into the surface of the table.

...

Location: Hard Rock Cafe, Hollywood Blvd in Los Angeles, California

Time: 10 am

*tap, tap, tap, tap*

The clicking sounds that are made as Sasha types, he was looking, every corner, checking every document, but nothing. There was nothing that can explain to him for the incident from last time. He has visited all the libraries within Los Angeles, and still, he could find nothing about those strange markings. There has be to some sources on the origins of those markings, from legend, omen, myth, even the oldest time might have clues to what they are for and represented. His eyes and fingers were moving furiously through the endless amount of documents that presented themselves. In fact, he has been doing this for the entire week since that happen, with much less of a place to sleep, he has been hanging around at night clubs and cafes where he can continue his research.

"hey young boy, do you want anything to drink?" a waiter asks him

"no, nothing, thank you... actually, a cup of water" Sasha hesitantly asnwered

"very well, I will bring you a cup of water" the waiter replied

"by the way, what have you been looking up for, you been at it for a long time boy" the waiter said

"it's nothing, just something personal" Sasha reluctantly answered again, his hands moving slowly toward to the laptop screen in an attempt to shut it

"oh! those symbols! I know them!" the waiter exclaims in happiness

*Crash* the chair fell over onto the wooden floor

"What? where! tell me how you know about them!" Sasha immediately stood up and grabs the man's shoulders.

"Ow! easy! I'll tell you... just let me go first..." the waiter has a hint of fear in his tone, Sasha has definitely surprised him with that outburst.

...

Both Sasha and the young waiter were now seated in a small space room that will allow maximum privacy. The waiter begins by telling him where he came from, a small town in Spain. The town is named after Mary Magdalene, a saint in which many villagers believe in. Her life and prophecy were great and legendary where he had lived, his small town was filled with religious beliefs and to top it off, they were very big in the old ways of life. That's why he left and moved to the United States and ended up in Los Angeles, California where he can finally escaped that old way of life.

However, when he was little, he has heard the story of St. Mary Magdalene, and now, he was telling it to Sasha. " She was known to be a model of devotion and repentance for her loyalty to Jesus Christ. Even though many don't know it, she was an important figure in the community of Christianity of early times. Her past are not well known to others, however, one thing was clear, she was a sinner who was possessed by seven devils. They tortured her soul and ridicule her in fronts of others, it was Jesus who saved her soul, release it from the grasp of devils. After that, she has devoted her life to Jesus as a loyal servant" the waiter ended his story telling

"so how did this answers my questions about the symbols?" sasha demands

" in our town, whenever the priest retell the stories to little children, they drew seven different symbols representing the seven devils that possess the Saint Mary Magdalene, and those are the same ones that you seek to learn about. "

After saying so, the young man stood up and headed out to the door, as his present slip away from the shadow of the room, the door slowly creaks as it closes, unconsciously, Sasha heard the young man's last words "Becareful, don't look for it if you have to"

The next 2 hours were a fearful silent as Sasha sits by himself with his hand to his chin as he think through all the information as well as the events that have taken place. _Nothing seem to come together, why is it that the story of St. Mary Magdalene has to do with their current mission. Or is there a relationship to these things?_ Sasha thought as his eyebrows furrowed.

*Author Notes: Everything in this fanfic is made up, some of the information about the saints are true, however, I am using the basic info. and twisting them for the fanfic. So please don't take any of these events seriously. ^^ thx.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to SooyoDesho, thank you so much for supporting my first fanfic. Thank you and love ya~

In the outskirts of a small urban area of France. A tall catheral church lays undisturbed from civilization, the peacefulness has lured the most sensitive of creatures to take their shelter there. However, peaceful places like this can never last. A strange movement by the human was made and even the sweetest of angels have fallen with her birth as a human. With the sounds of footsteps getting near, the animals quickly scurry away in fright. The wind direction has begun to change and with it, it carries the frightening coldness that resembles the dark artic. Tomo in her high spirit dances about and spins in a circle as she steps out into the sunlight. Today was the day she thought "I can finally bring father back to life" Of course no one was perfect and even she has secrets in which she has to keep away from Mafuyu. The battle in the prophecy has begin to turn its wheel and no one but the qwasers are in the middle of it. However, for Tomo too, she must do her part of the battle, the resurrection of her father, the second most powerful and blessed qwaser. Her mission was simple, to be the sacrifice that brings him back to life. The head of the Athos have done the preparation, the seven devils that used to possessed Mary Magadalene were called forth from the deepest of hell, Katja was sent on a mission to kill Mafuyu and the storage of high quality sacs of soma are all ready for his coming.

"I wonder what Mafuyu is up to right now?" Tomo said as she sighs

"it is quite a surprise that you still care so much about her even though you know your paths will one day cross" Tamaya said, a young and new member of the Athos.

"Even so, it was fun while being with her...however, in the upcoming battle, I won't lose" Tomo said and grins widely

"That's a very good choice since your father won't accept failure" Tamaya said as he looked over at Tomo "Although, I must say, you are really cute.." his hands move slowly around Tomo's waist.

"you better watch it, if you wanna keep that hand" Tomo said with a edge to her voice. Immediately afterward, her serious face disappeared replacing with the happy going face in which she seems so fonded of. As she walks away from him, heading toward the doors to the church, Tamaya was left dumb struck. He was still conscious, but he couldn't move, something was missing, as his eyes dart from one place to another, he glanced down at his body, only to find a bloody opening of what was left of his inside. That night, his very existence was erased.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Location: Monte Cassino at the Basilica Cathedral, Italy

Time: 12 pm

"The air in Italy feels really different from the crowded Japan" Mafuyu said as she breathes in deep "it feels so pleasant and nice..."

It has been a week since she was brought to Italy, and even though she doesn't admit it, it didn't feel so bad and she was getting used to the air of this new wonderful place. Those men in robes aren't treating her bad, in fact, it is almost like they are protecting her. However, even so, she knew she couldn't leave her guard down. It wasn't because of those men in which she must kept her guard around, but herself. She has been changing... a little by little. Her usually calm sleep were now chaotic, she dreamt of her killing Tomo, Sasha, and all those she loved, but what most disturbed her the most are the memories of Tomo's father. He was an absolute idol to her, she loved him and would not see it any other way, but that dream, the dream where he was supposed to be sweet and caring, reaching his hands toward her, his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes, were blacken with blood. She couldn't help but ask herself "whose blood is that? what happened? why does he looks like that?" and each time that dream reappears, she would find herself waking up in tears.

_Beside that strange dream, Olja has been extremely kind to her, she was almost as what Sasha has described her. She was beautiful and sweet, but if she was alive, why didn't she tell Sasha. He was in so much pain because of her! _

As she stood deep in thought, a hand lightly pats her back, that palm was warm and soft. When she looked over, she saw the man in which was called Peter. He was the person who took the task of being her bodyguard as well as her companion in this trip. The guy is tall, over 6 feet tall and it sure looks like he would grow even taller! He was a westerner, just like Sasha, but unlike Sasha's soft silver hair, Peter has thick and spiky blond hair. He looks like one of those athletes coming from a magazine. At first, she was quite weary about him, but after a day, they found so much in common that she doesn't find his presence a bother at all. In fact, it actually gives her some comfort.

" you ok? you've been looking at that fountain for a long time" Peter said with a hint of worry in his tone

"I'm ok, don't worry about me" Mafuyu replies and smiles kindly

"Mafuyu, you can go ahead and look around whatever you want, however, you must meet me back at the ballroom at the lower level by 3" Peter said, his hand still patting Mafuyu's back

"yea, ok... but what's it for? why at 3?" she asks, her eyes narrow with suspicion

"someone want to see you, it seems like they are going to tell you something important" Peter said as he glances from one place to the next.

After receiving Peter's reply, Mafuyu nods lightly and quickly makes her way down the stairs. As she walks past the garden, the fragrance that the flowers illuminated was seductive, it almost sways her to sleep. The flowers were gorgeous, but the most fascinating of them all, are the white roses. They bloomed in groups and they stand brilliantly among the other flowers.

_I have till 3, that means I have almost 2 hours of nothing to do , there must be something here that I can use to entertain myself!_

As she walks around the garden of the high church, in the corners of her eyes, she noticed a sudden movement. Knowing nothing good can come out of it, she still brazen herself up and walk toward the sound. As she walks farther and farther away from the church and into the deep garden. In front of her, the trees stood tall and high, it gives her a sensation as if she wasn't where she was a second ago. In awe, she continues to walk, not noticing anything below or around her, only looking up at the high figures of serenity. It was until a rock slipped into her slipper and jabbed her foot, that she finally snap out of her dazing. As she groans in pain and rubs her foot, in front of her, an ancient wooden door stood. There were so much marks and the wood seem so teared that it looks like the door will collapse. Nevertheless, beyond that, she can hear some whispering voices.

Beyond the door, it was a dark place with lines of columns, and the sounds now seem to echo. As she creeps closer to where the voices were, she was beginning to pick up some recognizable words.

"..she know.." a man's voice

"no, she doesn't know it yet..." a woman's voice

"this is ridiculous! how long will it take for her to remember!" the man yelled in fury

"stop! we just need to wait. she will remember, I"m sure of it!"

"the time is near! we don't have time!"

"but I wonder how she will feel... when she finds out..." Olja's voice said gloomingly

"it can't be helped... it's the truth afterall"

"but still... to tell Mafuyu that the Qwaser of gold is her brother... is too much"

"well... it's still better than the other truth that she must face when the battle begins"

"you're right... there is nothing we can do... only to hope that Mafuyu will be strong enough"

"that's right... our goal is to bring him back for her... they will finally reunite"

"the battle, the bloodshed... i wish we could do without them..."

Mafuyu, who had been listening to every word was not able to understand them at all. What brother? she wanted to scream at them! They are definitely lying, there is no such thing as that, it can't be. Grasping for air, she swiftly turns around and walk away from the dim room that still continue to be filled with whispers. As her steps accelerates away from that place, hoping to shut those words out of her mind, what she heard continues to haunt her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone for the late updates~ I've been very busy with the high demand of homework. I hope that you all will forgive me and I will do my best to bring more new chapters to this fanfic. Thx for your support.

Chapter 7

Location: Los Angeles International Airport

Time: 3am

Buzz... buzz..

Whisper...

click... click...

In his comfiest clothing, Sasha had packed everything he need and has got himself a ticket to Spain. In his thoughts, he remembers his conversation with that young man about the marks, and now, thanks to that, he now know where he should begins investigating... Of course! WITHOUT ALL THIS NOISE! Sasha wrenched his teeth together with the last of his patience. He was wearing all black with silver chains hanging down both sides of his pants. Due to the events that had happened however, his clothes are pretty worn out and some dusty marks were left on his jacket. At the very least, he didn't want to stand out in this crowd of people. Sitting comfortably in a bench near the gate where he should aboard within an hour, he opens his laptop and begins to look up some information or sites of Spain that would be of use to his investigation.

"Hey, look at him... he's so hot!" one of the teenager said as she giggles with her friends

"yea! omg... look at that hair... it's my first time seeing a guy with silver hair.. so pretty! . " one of her friends replied with glee

"hey, we should go up and talk to him..."

"ok! you do it first, it's your idea"

"no... that's embarassing... you should do it!"

"No... No! no way... you do it!"

"gyyaa! but.. but..."

In the end, Angela was voted to be the bait, as she walks shyly toward the sitting boy, she begins to imagine the intoxicate passion that they would have when they become a couple. Finally, as he is only inches away from her, she struggles to say hello...

"h..hhii...hi!" the girl almost screams out the word

The sitting boy continues typing furiously without even noticing her... at some point, she has begun to feel discourage... "maybe this wasn't meant to be... maybe I should leave...maybe i'm annoying him.." her thoughts seem to crush her

As she begins to turns around to go back with her friends, they from the distance were shooing her to continue..._ugh... she hates being the bait !_

_ok... breath in deep... I can do this..._ "Hi! hi..." she said more loudly than last time...

_Arghh... I have never meet anyone like this... he's ignoring me! How rude! At least you can communicate! _Her thoughts boiled along with her dignity

Within a moment without warning, she grabs the boy's shirt with extreme ferocity and screamed "OY! I SAID HELLO!"

"...what...what did you say..." the boy said without even looking at her...

_this can't be good...not good... he looks dangerous... all of a sudden..._

Sasha was furious now... someone dared to interrupt his work... _men or women... they're dead..._ he thought

Raising his eyes higher into this new pitiful victim's face, something got caught in his throat when he took a good look at this intruder... quickly snap himself out of the strange daze... he roars

"What the hell do you think you are doing...? Let's go!" his hands quickly slap her hands away.

"what do you mean what I'm doing? you ignore me!" the girl screams, tears almost drip out of the corners of her eyes

"you! you! It's my fault? you were the one that interrupts me for no reason!" he bare his teeth at her

The security has began to made their ways toward this chaos that posed itself. A young police man, not even barely 30, waved up his hands and said "calm down you two, I don't know why you two are fighting, but please don't make a scene here..." his voice shows a bit of hesitation.

"very well, I'm a mature young girl so I can do that... " she said proudly and look at the young man straight in the eyes. Angela didn't want to get in troubles and that's for sure and she sure hope that this silver hair will act along. Sasha, himself who have been confronted more than once on these occasions with these security guards did not want to find himself in detention for no reason. Reading the situation, Sasha quickly passed up his acting skill and said "Definitely sir, you are right, we will behave" he said and slightly courteously smiles.

With everything fixed, the young officer feels confident and proud of his work, walks away in a glorious fashion that compliments the rest of his day. Behind him, the youngsters have their own little glorious relief. Sasha, now standing up straight and very alert, speaks in a cautious tone "so what is it that you want with me?" a deep long sign afterward

" I wanted... to know..." Angela struggles to get her words out but her face blushed so much that she couldn't continue... her friends who are still watching giggles at her insecurity

Sarah, a closed friend of Angela, walks slowly up behind her friend and said in a soft voice " we were just wondering where you are heading..."

Sasha, got caught off guard of the sudden question, took a bit of time before he can responds..."um...spain...why?"

At the sound of Sasha's respond, Angela chirps in happiness "We are going there too!" Notice her own extreme excitement, Angela couldn't help but blushed even more...

Sasha who is now just dumbfounded and staring at this strange girl... started laughing "hahahahaha... that was so funny" he roars with laughter.

Angela and Sarah, who were both tensed up from before are now relaxed and laughing along. As their flight come, Angela and Sarah found themselves the owners of the chairs next to Sasha. Sasha, who is stuck between these two girls did not feel very comfortable to continue his research. Instead, he decides that maybe it's time for a little break. As he shuffles himself into a comfortable position, he fells asleep fast.

Sarah sits still as best as possible with the growing rhythm of of Sasha's breathing while Angela, clamped her hands at her side shifting restlessly. Both are quite conscious of this boy's presence, even without knowing, they slowly gazed their eyes on Sasha's sleeping form.

Sasha deep asleep, dreams of Mafuyu's soft lips over and over again as they touched his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Location: Italy

"ugh... I don't feel too good" Mafuyu groans as she laid in bed

Takara who is beside her slightly probed himself up in bed as he gazed down at her in a concerned attitude " are you alright... you seem to be feeling down since yesterday..."

His big soft hands move slowly toward her cheeks and touched her forehead as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. She moans a bit at the coldness of his hands but did not moved away.

She said in a soft voice "I still can't believe what had happened...I still need time"

As a respond to her answer, Takara chuckled lightly, his hand still resting on her cheeks.

thump..thump..

"come in" Takara yelled toward the door.

"hello... will you two be accompany us for breakfast today? " Olja said with a light smile playing on her lips.

"Sure, I'll be joining you in a little bit, just give me some time" Takara said politely, his eyes curiously searching Mafuyu's back.

"..."

"I'll think about it" Mafuyu said under her breath as she signs deeply

The diner hall is now full with the counsel and Mafuyu sits at the front seat. It has been two days since her memories returned and yet, she still feel doubtful of her purpose. Even so, like an inescapable destiny, she must face this herself and choose a sacrifice.

_I must be able to do this... after all, it's their fault for lying to me... they knew this all along... the truth behind my family... _

_I won't forgive them, not like before, this time, I will make sure they pay back everything that my brother and father had suffered_

"Mafuyu, if you are ready, we will take you to see the remains of your father" Peter said calmly with a nodding gesture to Takara.

Jasmine, a girl about 13 years old, sits quietly next to Takara but her eyes cautiously gazed toward the gloomy Mafuyu. Her appearance is quite different from her true self, in fact, in the orgainzation, she is considered one of the most powerful qwaser. Her power is known as pleasure, the control over all creation. She is known as one of the thirteen scorpions, the top elites that are even secrets to most qwasers.

Mafuyu stood up slowly from where she was sitting and said " Let's go, I'm ready" her eyes still glued toward the table in front of her

"can I come along...mafuyu" Jasmine whispers softly.

To most people surprises, this is the first time that Jasmine spoke up in front of others. Even Mafuyu was a bit surprise, but she couldn't help but laughs a bit. In a response, she laughs a bit and said "sure jasmine, let's go together"

The hallway down the basement was dark and the only source of light came from the dimmed candle that Olja was holding in front of them. Down deep toward the basement and farther away from the surface, the tension as well as pressure has increase dramatically. _It is hard to breathe down here_ Mafuyu thought to herself as she begins gasping for air with each increasing step.

As they entered the open pit to the bottomless basement, a vast adjacent corridor can be seen with rows and rows of columns. These columns stood so tall and majestic that she couldn't help but froze in amazement. _This place is ancient, everything is so old and yet so incredibly beautiful!_ Her thoughts echo in her mind.

Takara who has been walking quietly behind Mafuyu leans closely to her ears and whispers "amazing, isn't it?" at the sudden touch, Mafuyu flinches, her faces blushed as she stumbled toward and away from Takara. Flashing out as an instinct toward his playful nature, she hits his nose in a defense. "Cracks!" something definitely broke... but it wasn't her knuckle...

Takara who is still stunned from having too much fun laughing at the stuttered Mafuyu was slow to react to his broken nose.

Smirking in satisfaction, Mafuyu skipped away and down the corridor leaving the poor pitiful Takara to suffered his pain alone. Down the hall, the three girls can hear Takara's yelp for pain as they laughed.

In the room, the structure that Mafuyu only dreamed of as science fiction stood tall in front of her, a container that is big enough to hold at least ten human beings filled with a thick fluid that looked like goo. Inside however, something so grossed that it made Mafuyu gagged.

Even with the thick goo that surrounded the specimen, one can still tell that it is decaying. The flesh have been torn from the bones and now, once was a face, is now only a floating eyeball that is gouging away from the blacken fats that surrounded the nose. A little below, something was moving in rhymth, yet it looks more as if it is strangling itself. The roping substance surrounded the throat and down toward the vessels that hold the heart. As her eyes scanned the surface of this being, she couldn't help but feel murderous toward those who made her father this way...

Away from that tube, many more containers are strapped into the ceiling of the basement, there, the tissues were growing, so far, none of the clones were usable but with the new power of Maria, the lifeless tissues in these containers hold a fragile hope for her father.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Location: Rennes, France

The red ribbons flashes through the dimmed night under the illumination of the moon. Droplets of rubby fell silently and only those who witness it realize the true fear of death. In that child's eyes, he saw those numerous men who he cursed, dying, dying painfully. Their eyes were bloodshot, not even a moment of mercy, those red butterfly wings seem to cut away into their flesh and bury them underneath. As the child draws his eyes away to the ending massacre, he noticed at the corner of his eyes, a standing angle of death stood tall above the buildings, looking down at him and tease smiling at him. Her face was of an angel, so innocent and yet, her eyes that danced for joy in the presence of blood. His hands began to shake as his eyes met hers, he was frightened... Splash! Squish! "...! Aghh!" he screams of pain as tears roam down mixing with his spilling blood. The angel said to him "Sorry, can't have you looking at me for too long.." as she finished, she licked her wet fingers that are still covered in the reddish goo. The boy was now curled up into a tight ball, holding his bloody face and his screams of pain echo; she smirked and laughed hysterically, rolling in the palm of her hands, his two squashed eyeballs lay wasted.

"Now... it's time for my next prey, who should I go after next? hehe... how about the Russian princess..." she said as she licked her lips wet.

Swiftly like butterfly wings, she disappeared leaving the river of blood behind with the only barely alive boy that continues to scream until his death near morning.

"huh... I couldn't sleep at all last night, I keep thinking about my sister..." Katja mumbled under her breath. As she supports herself up with her elbow, she said "mama" At the word of her command, the majestic doll that is three times her size came toward her bed and put its arms around Katja's fragile and small body. As she cuddles onto the soft surface of her mama, she whispers "mama, I miss them..." as she said so, her fragile face shows a glimpse of sadness in the shadow.

knock..knock "Mrs. Katja, we are having an emergency meeting... please come down immediately"a young man with soft appearance said.

Katja jumps down from the tall bed as light as a cat, she landed without making a sound. Brushing her hair away from her face with her fingers, she said "I got it, now get out of my room!" she demanded.

"..ah! yes! I'm sorry.." before he could finished his sentence, a shadow suddenly stood before him, as it creeps closer to him, he stood in terror as his eyes dart toward the great metal being. Within seconds however, the door was slammed closed on him separating him from the room.

"hah... seriously! just how many times must I warn them to stop coming into my room unwelcome..." katja complained.

"you're the same as always, little sister..." a voice echo

Katja, unmoving, sitting still on the bed with her back facing the open window, she yelled "MAMA! QUICKLY!"

The majestic doll that seemed so calm suddenly went berserk! The powerful arms of metal flew out toward the open window, around them, strings of cooper entwined around it like a spider web. A screeching noise was amplify with the sudden pressure, the bed frame were cut into strips as the transparent strings cut into them.

The shadow near the window quickly dissipated, a shining dust flashes and flew with the current toward the corner of the room. With the shadow gone, the voice echo once more "haha... you need to do better than that..my beloved sister"

"you shut up! Marie! show yourself!" Katja screams as she spins around the room seeking for the source of her anger.

Frustrated, Katja screams "aggh!" as her voice broke out, her weapon transformed into what seemed like an angel, wings of dark red ribbons made of copper spread across the room, piercing and reflecting Katja's angered face. The white cloth surrounding the doll's body flies and flutter near the floor where Katja's feet laid. In an instant, the solid angel of copper melted into a goo like reddish liquid that begins sliding onto the wall, covering the entire surface, grabbing itself like an impenetrable ball. Creating what seem like an underwater prison, however, the intruder has already escaped without a trace. Katja who noticed this cursed under her breath "damn... not again!"

The incident from the early morning was still fresh in Katja's mind, _she is here and that can only mean trouble_

Of course, this incident will stay as a secret though, she only worked for the Athos for her own benefits of finding the criminals that degraded her family, but the incident with her exile sister must stay a secret. As her footsteps echo in the hallway toward the waiting conference room, whispers and rumors can be heard. Signing deeply, her pale, thin arm stretches toward the knob of the door.

Click..

Inside, the other qwasers and the officials of the Athos have all been seated, her seat was empty and it was waiting for her. As she approaches and make herself at home. On the table, a mess of pictures. Before she could name her curiosity, one of the officials said "Katja, please look at the pictures below, it seems like an unknown qwaser have been attacking innocent people, we noticed that the location of the attacks are all near this security ground, we are to take the top measure that the enemy know that we are here and that they are planning an attack, I suggest we should be very careful from now on."

"hmm...is this what the emergency is?" katja said and bursted into laughter. " ha! to think that you all are afraid of this no show qwaser..." before she could finish her sentence... Calistle, one of the qwaser said "yes, it's a no show qwaser but it is no ordinary qwaser, look at the pictures"

"oh? you scared..." Katja taunted

"you...do you not realize the dangers of this? their powers are beyond any other qwasers that we have ever faced...more than elemental control, it's like they control the very flow of life" he said his eyes widens with realization of truth to what he just said

Katja who noticed his fear, asks cautiously "what do you mean by that?"

Vivian, the qwaser of silver said "I believe they called themselves the Scorpions and they have officially 13 members, their names are quite strange...Pleasure, Dream, Lust, Wisdom, and things like that.."

"ok! stop it! I don't need to know and I don't care either...whether they are scorpions or bears or snakes... whatever" Katja claimed

The head of the official suddenly spoke "not even if it involved your sister Marie...?" he asked as his eyes glared into hers

A silence quiet, Katja was stunned at what she heard, for them to know about her sister and even her name, how did they knew... she never told them and never planned to...

As she let her gaze fell down toward the floor, she smirks and chuckled lightly..

DAMN YOU! HAVE YOU BEEN INVESTIGATING ON ME? Katja screams furiously

The old man, sits calmly just as before replies with a tone of no concern " of course, you think we would have accepted you into our organization without a thorough investigation of who you are and who you are acquainted with?"

"ugh...you...!" she started

Calistle, who been sitting quietly and listening begins "no time for that, our mission is starting and we must leave here immediately, we have got the location where Mafuyu Oribe is at, we will be on her tail by tomorrow" he declared

_Ah...it's starting afterall, the battle is near, I wonder how this will turn out...only one side will win and the rest will die a miserable death..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Gosh...this chair and plane is so uncomfortable... and they dare to call this first class...? _Katja thought furiously.

Katja and some of the other qwasers are now heading to Italy in the mission of finding Mafuyu. Just 3 more hours and they will reach their destination. Katja, grumpy and unconcerned, can feel the tension building as each moment passed.

Location: Venice, Italy

F_inally, out of that stuffy airport... I hate humans and I hate cigarettes even more... _Katja growled slightly under her breath as she glared at the man in front of her with his cigarette resting on his lips.

Katja, like the other qwasers were following Calistle as he made his way toward the two-aisle door out of the airport. Katja, hesitantly, taking one last glance at the inside of the airport before taking her steps thought about the possibility of her death in these next few months. Nevertheless, when she did walk out of that airport, the light blinded her as her eyes were not able to adjust in time. As she made her way into the car that was prepared for them, she began to notice the strange pattern in the architects. Living as an empress of Russia for a long time, it was easy to tell that this country was highly decorated in Catholic teachings. Closing her eyes for a mere second, she could remember the stories that her mom used to tell her about this place.

"Katja, it's time we are leaving..." Calistle said, his voice in a low whisper

Katja looking up from the mention of her name, quickly make haste and enter the car without much hesitation.

As the car speeds away with the Athos and their allies, a lean and tall woman with a red blouse stood from a far distance keeps her eyes glue to the disappearing vehicle. Her eyes were of deep purple, her figure reveals that she was no ordinary person. Smile lightly under her breath, she said with glee " Katja... you grew up well..."

"Your majesty, we should get moving..." a man with a black uniform came from behind.

"yes, we should...Mafuyu is waiting..." she replies

Location: Underground Cathedral Church, Italy

Mafuyu has been up since last night, reading all the documents that her father has left behind that would leave a trail of clues that could be use for his revival. As she flip the pages furiously in her hands, her eyes dart from one page to the next in an attempt to find crucial information.

Knock...knock..

"come in..." Mafuyu said lightly toward the door

"Mafuyu, you should rest, you haven't sleep..." Jasmine said in her childish voice

Hearing this, Mafuyu lifts her face in order to look into those innocent eyes, she smiles lightly and said "It's ok, I'm almost done, you can rest f.."

Before she could finished her sentence, quick and loud footsteps can be heard from below and running toward the room. Entering the room, Takara was breathing heavily and sweats were dropping down near his eyebrows. Quickly, he reported " We... gotta leave... Danger, they are here!"


	11. Chapter 11

In a confused moment, Mafuyu was dashing toward the exit of the church with her hands grasped tightly by both Takara and Jasmine. Outside of the church, the motorcycle was prepared for their escape.

"Quickly, over there... Peter will take you to safety! Here!" Takara said in a rush while pushing toward her a handwritten note.

Jasmine, already running toward the motorcycle, yelled back "Hurry, I can feel them...!"

Mafuyu, still dumbfound by the situation, reluctantly nodded to Takara demands and quickly make her ways toward Jasmine. A few of the Apostles members were there and they have prepared guns as well as other forms of weapons for emergency.

Leaving in a haste on a motorcycle, Mafuyu took her last glances at the cathedral church in which she had been staying for nearly a month. Closing her eyes, her determination shaped and she knew that the hard part is starting.

_Why must my life be so complicated... _Mafuyu thought as she signed.

The sky was getting dark and raindrops were beginning to fall. For many ordinary people, it was a blessing as the rain brought soft relief to the unbearable heat of the summer. However, for the qwasers and their battles, the rain was only a warning of the upcoming sacrifices and misery.

Mafuyu, now wet and tired from running away was finally allow taking a rest at the nearest hotel. Jasmine, now had been given the position of her bodyguard was hesitant to let Mafuyu stay at an insecure location. However, realizing that Mafuyu was exhausted and wouldn't be able to handle any more stress reluctantly allow an exception.

The rain was getting louder and its thundering sounds echo across the sky, taking their time, Mafuyu quickly take advantage of the hot shower. Jasmine on the other hand, along with another 2 Apostles, that is responsible for the escape decided to have a meeting. Finishing her shower, Mafuyu was beginning to gain back some of her lost energy.

Walking toward her luggage, she saw a small picture of her father when he was still alive folded inside the handwritten note that Takara has given her earlier. Remembering the past, she slightly sings:

_we pray for blessings_

_we pray for peace_

_comfort for family, protection while we sleep..._

_we pray for healing_

_prosperity, we pray for your mighty hands to ease our sufferings_

_and all the while, you hear each spoken need_

_your love is way too much to give us lesser things._

_cause what if your blessings come through raindrops_

_what if your healings come through tears_

_what if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know you're Near_

_what if trials of this life_

_are your mercies in disguise..._

Author notes: the lyrics belong to the song "Blessings" by Laura Story

Location: Barcelona, Spain

Finally, after two days on the plane from Los Angeles, they are finally here in Spain. There were a lot of things need to be done and there was no time to waste. Sarah and Angela was jumping in excitement when they finally got out of the airport and dancing around as they saw the piles of souvenirs that they could buy. However, behind them, a dark and gloomy shadow stood motionless, Sasha was still plane-sick from the trip and he was having a headache. He was already in a bad mood ever since he got on the plane, _that junk of trash was nothing compare to his iron and how on earth do they make it fly? _

Nevertheless, Sasha was determined to find out the mysteries behind those seven marks, but first he must made plan in order to locate the small village that the waiter was mentioning about. As he stood in deep thoughts, Sarah and Angela step lightly near him and yelled excitedly" Hey, we should go on a tour together!"

"What... what did you say?" Sasha asked in confusion

"oh, we were wondering whether you want to come with us?" Sarah said hesitantly while blushing

"No, I can't, I have to go somewhere..." Sasha said sternly

Hearing this response, Sarah and the girls were beginning to feel discourage. However, they were extremely glad to have been traveling with Sasha on the plane. Before they said their goodbyes, Angela asked " where might you be going? I'm thinking of going to visit my grandpa's grave in the Mountain"

At the mention of mountain, Sasha jumped " what is the name of that mountain and is it related to St. Magdalene? " his voice hinted with urgency

Noticing the urgency in Sasha's voice as well as the mentioning of St. Magdalene, Angela's eyes have a strange look in them and she asked cautiously " Yes, but how did you know about our saint?"

The girls' childish actions and behaviors quickly dissipate and replaced with cautious movements. Each girl begins to form a circle surrounding Sasha, realizing the dangers, his gaze has become cold and fearless as the chains around him begin to transform. Closing in on him, Sarah pulled out a small deck of cards that was in her pocket, quickly, like a magician, the cards glow and began to fly by her commands.

_These__ girls aren't normal people, I gotta be careful... they're dangerous!_ Sasha thought cautiously

In the midst of his thoughts, Sarah's cards flew directly and aimed at Sasha's arteries, quickly, using his chain of iron, he flashed the chain and its pierces the ground and send a shock wave that block the cards' attack. However, even when he was barely able to block the attacks, the rocks that flew toward the cards were cut into thin layers. Realizing the true dangers that he is facing, Sasha forces himself to use the second level of his iron manipulation.

Sarah sensing the changes in his appearance and high level of power that he is releasing, she quickly sends her cards flying from behind in order to attack, as the cards fly toward Sasha cutting away the wind and creating a gravity hole, the cards folded themselves and become a long dagger and continue to twist as it comes near. In a mere second, the ground below was tore into pieces, leaving behind a pile of rocks and deep holes in the ground, however, as the smoke disappears, the dagger seemed to have missed its target.

"Hey! Over here! Aren't you looking the wrong way? " Sasha asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

He barely escaped that dagger and it did inflict some damages on him, but it was necessary. The blood that was draw from his wounds on his right leg had transformed into a double swords. Hesitantly, Sasha knew that if he doesn't win, he wouldn't be able to get to the bottom of things. In an attempt to draw his courage, Sasha screams as he let his swords flew back down at Sarah and Angela from the high distance. As the swords fall, they spiral against each other and red twister of sand was beginning to form. Angela, quickly taking her key chain out of her pocket; she unfolds a small hand-fan. However, as the fan widen and spread into a protective barrier, it was too late and they won't be able to escape. As the swords pierce through the last inches away from the girls, a black smoke exploded from the ground and destroyed all visibility.

Sasha now landing lightly on the ground, as the smoke clears and he can finally make up the figures behind the smokes. However, instead of a group of girls that was beaten, a tall woman stood in front, sliding against her feet and around the swords, two great creatures were sliding around them like a impenetrable barrier. As the smoke clears completely, the creatures that were protecting the girls and mysterious woman disappear as well. Sasha, cautious of what power the mysterious woman might have, quickly grasp onto the iron chair that was nearest to him. The iron flattens and lengthens as it turns into a long sword. As the mysterious woman begins to make her steps, she said "Calm down... I don't plan on fighting.. How about we talk instead?"

"talk? You seriously think that I will believe your words? I'm not stupid?" Sasha growled as he pushed his sword toward her neck.

In a quick moment, the girls that stood quietly behind the woman quickly formed a formation surrounding a woman in an attempt to protect her.

"Girls... don't move... I can take care of this..." the woman said softly

"Don't move or I'll cut her throat open! " Sasha fiercely said.

"How about we talk? if you don't like what I"m about to say then you can do whatever you want..." the woman offers

Sasha, thinking that this is a trap, reluctantly agrees " very well... speak and fast... you have 3 minutes to convince me to not kill you..."

"You are trying to find the source of seven devils right? we know very well... in fact, we are what you known as the keepers of the gate" the woman said mysteriously as her purple eyes glow and dim once more.

"Seven devils...that's right... he said something about that...what do you know about it?" Sasha asked

"Don't think that I will give you that information for free, I am willing to tell you since we need you in order for us to succeed in our purpose..." she said

"You think I'll let you used me like a tool?" Sasha growled, his patience was beginning to reach its limits

"Of course not... however, before I came here to meet you, I did do an investigation on you and it seems as if you are acquainted with Tomo and Mafuyu... am I right?" the woman begins to smile lightly under her breath knowing how Sasha will react.

At the sound of their names, Sasha glared into the woman's eyes as his suspicion of the dangers was confirmed. His thoughts began to race as he fear the dangers that Mafuyu and Tomo might be facing, unable to control his anger, Sasha quickly grabs the woman by the neck as his eyes pierce her with murderous intent "What the hell have you done to them? Where are they?" Sasha roars as his eyes widen with rage.

The woman said calmly even as Sasha fingers were digging into the veins on her neck " they are perfectly fine... however, not for long... do you want to see Mafuyu?... I can bring you to her..." She said as she gasps for air.

After hearing this, Sasha quickly releases the woman and said " you better not be lying, bring me to her now..."

"of course, however, she isn't here yet. Mafuyu will come within two days... right now, they are trying to escape from the Athos in Italy" she said in a broken tone as her breath is still ragged.


	12. Chapter 12

The van that they were travelling in was big enough to contained 8 people. Sasha couldn't believe that he was in a car with strangers and even worse, possible enemies. However, the atmosphere was not like what he had expected, instead of an intense atmosphere of distrust and suspicion, the girls that were planning to kill him from before were laughing and chatting like nothing have happened. Even Sarah and Angela were talkative and even attempted to apologize for their actions...

"What's wrong... you're so quiet" Angela said with a soft smile on her lips as she looks at Sasha

"What do you mean... I'm in a car with people that might attack me..." Sasha said as he glared at her

Hearing his cold and bitter words, Angela's face begins to gloom and she said "I"m sorry, I didn't have a choice, it is my responsibility as well as the other girls to protect the tombstone...but you seem to knew about it..."

"we're almost there... prepare yourselves and put on this mask" Sarah yelled back from the front of the van as she passed down the bag of masks.

Even though Sasha didn't know the reasons why they were given masks, the other girls seemed to insisting for him to put on the mask as well.

It had been a while since they left the cities on the road trip, they were no nowhere to be seen and headed deeper and deeper into the forest with only one small road to lead them. As they passed the thick columns of thick woods, there was a change in the scenery. The trees are now more scattered and a river can be seen next to the road. As they drove on, Sasha notices something strange about the place, there was no wildlife, no birds, no bugs, nothing... It was as if this place was sealed off to all life

As he look around the area that they have drove past, the van was suddenly halted to a stop. In an attempt to stop himself from being throw toward the front of the car, he spread out his arms in order to break his fall. However, his hands slipped and he end up falling on top of Angela. Blushing and embarrass by his fall, Sasha quickly get out of the car fast before anyone notice his tomato face. Angela, who caught a small glimpse of his blushing face snickers a little and mumbled under her breath as she propped herself up "how cute..."

As everyone got out of the car, the mysterious woman with purple eyes approaches Sasha and said " by the way, I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier, my name is Anatasia but you can call me Ana"

Before he could reply, Ana quickly make her way to the front of the group where she leads them to a near waterfall.

"Beyond this waterfall, the tombstone lay, we must wait for His return and any sacrifices that are necessary to ensure this are necessary!" Ana said as she bends her knees and drew a pentagram symbol on the ground with strange Greek letters on each side of the pentagram.

As she finishes her drawing, she quickly cuts her finger with a small knife that she have on hand, with a few drops of blood falling unto the center of the pentagram. With the droplets making contact with the symbol, the drawing glow in a purple light and the waterfall cease its flow. Like those myth of the seven seas, the waterfall seemed to split away toward the sky. Behind the waterfall was a dark narrow pathway. Cautiously, the group as well as Sasha choose their steps carefully as they climb near the waterfall in order to enter the cave.

As they wiped the dust and crumbled rocks off their clothing, the waterfall crashes and its force of life powerfully continue in time once again. Sasha followed the people in front of him into the deep narrow darkness, his heart that rarely beats in fear ever since the day Olja died in front of him was beginning to beat once more, and it seems as if its making each and every one of his footsteps ever more heavy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Location: Hotel in Italy

Time: 6am

Mafuyu stirred in her sleep at the sudden light that was released into her dark room, her eyes open slowly and wearily. As her eyes adjust to the surroundings, she remembered the events that took place yesterday. Looking up, she saw Jasmine's bright face smiling down at her silently.

"..are you feeling better now? Mafuyu?" Jasmine said softly with a small giggle in her voice.

Feeling refreshed and having gain back all the lost energy from the trip, Mafuyu was ready to go. She shifted up against the bed using her elbows and glanced softly at the smiling Jasmine while whispering a soft "yes."

"Hey girls...come down and have some breakfast..." Peter said loudly behind the door

"ok...be right there..."both girls answer in harmony

Within thirty minutes, the girls were dressed and ready to go forward to their next destination. _Eating breakfast was a good idea afterall, I feel so much better now_ Mafuyu thought and sighed loudly leading to the worried gazes from the people around her. As Peter raised his hands toward Mafuyu in an attempt to check for her temperature, his actions were cut short due to the disruption by some unwelcome guests.

Within seconds before his hands could reach over to Mafuyu, the front door of the hotel was pierced through, revealing a dark red ribbon that seem to appear from nowhere. Pieces of the wooden door was scattered across the floor and the bystanders who were eating their breakfast were now panicking in chaos. Mafuyu, still shocked from the sudden attack, recovered only after a little while. As she glances at the broken door, she realized that the ribbons that pierced through the door like a toy was inches away from her face. The only thing that was separating her face and that ribbon was the light barrier that was placed by Jasmine herself.

"show yourself!" Jasmine exclaims, her voice loud and clear with anger

"my,my... I didn't think that I would get to see you so soon...Jasmine.." Marie said happily with a slight smirk on her face as she appeared from the shadows of the door.

"hmph...not that I wanna hear that from an unwanted and exile devil like you." Jasmine stated with ferocity in her tone.

"ah...I would really like to rip out your tongue for that comment, but I don't have time right now...if you don't mind...why don't you hand over Mafuyu to me before my sister gets here..." Marie said sweetly with teasing eyes.

"I don't think so!" Jasmine yelled as she flashed out with an attack of her own, in an instant, the whole room went up in smoke.

Mafuyu, who is still unable to move was pulled away by Peter into the corner. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and said in urgency "miss mafuyu, we gotta get out of here... leave the fighting to Jasmine, she can handle it on her own" as he and another council member that she did not know the name of quickly make a hasty escape out of the hotel that is now under chaos.

Peter was holding her hand while running, as her feet paced across the gravel road to catch up to his speed, Mafuyu begins to breathe heavily as her feet begins to feel like dead weight on her body. The other council member that was running along with them was behind Mafuyu and keeping guard of her back. As they ran near the gate, it was merely ten more steps and they would have make it out, yet, a gush of wind blinded their vision and threw them back against their advance. Mafuyu who has caught a few grains of sands into her eyes cursed in pain. However, her curses were silenced when a sudden scream of pain echoes behind her back. Before she could make any sense of anything that is happening, she felt a damp wetness that has splashed across her back.

Location: back at the hotel

"hm...you still the same as always little Jasmine, working for some stupid organization with no benefits to oneself...how pathetic" Marie mocks as she walks in a circle around Jasmine

"hah!... what do you know? who have find no place of her own...anyway, I'm surprised that you are still alive since your exile" Jasmine said with her eyes closed

"...well, though you say this, there is no way I will die...afterall, you know very well, the powers that we Scorpions have...anyway, with power like this, there will always be some scum that will need me..." Marie said gleefully, her mouth now twisted into a wicked smile. With quick motions of her hand, the red threads emerged from her shadow take their forms as they launched themselves at the standing still Jasmine.

Flutter her eyes open at the moment of the attack, Jasmine leap away into the air as the attack strike against the ground beneath her. The smooth wooden ground was now crumbling and deep holes penetrating it. _hm..it seems she hasn't got rusty...I almost forgot about the intensity of her power, she really does deserve her name as the guardian of lust. _Jasmine thought

"now... it's my turn!" Jasmine roars from above. The moment she finished her sentence, her little teddy bear begins to glow. The light was blinding but the next moments were indescribable. A long, tender and sleek scythe was in her grasp. Jasmine seem so small and fragile compare to the scythe that she seem to be holding with ease.

As she lunges down toward Marie with her scythe, the ribbons quickly surround Marie and block the scythe attack, as these two weapons make contact against each other, a thundering roar broke through, causing the air to screech in agony.

The two female qwasers quickly flash steps and jump out of the target point. Jasmine with her scythe now having scratches against its tips, nevertheless, the tip was regenerating fast as she flew out a small distance from the enemy in front of her. As for Marie, her ribbons were broken and twisted, they were no longer sleek like before. Unfortunately, it was no time for them to consider other possibilities as they once lunged at each other again with fierceness and ferocity. Metal clattering sounds can be heard even from the outside, and many bystanders following their instincts were quickly to get away from the dangerous battlefield.

Nevertheless, another group of qwasers have made to the battlefield where they are having their par. Katja, who stand motionless in front of the hotels and listening carefully to the sounds of metals clashing like music to her ears, licks her lips in excitement. Without a second of thought, she and a few of the Athos qwasers make haste in surrounding the areas while Katja walk confidently toward the broken door. Her copper doll stands majestically behind her back, with ruby eyes glowing, the wings of the dolls strike against the door. The door gave way without much protest as it falls apart. Inside, the tension and heavy dust flow wildly as the two female qwasers stood silently as their eyes pierce each other. Even though the two girls noticed the presences of a qwaser at the door, neither make a move as they realize they could give out a opening. Katja, standing quietly and recognizing the two , look down against the crumbling ground as she muttered..."so it's Marie and Jasmine this time, is it...? And I thought that you would never show your face in front of me again, Marie..." her mouth twisted into a small smirk as her voice hinted a dark hate.

Even without a command, Katja's doll fly across the room to swing its metallic copper arm toward Marie, the edge of those metallic arms were as sharp as knife as it cut through the table that was near like a thick piece of paper. Marie, who stood motionless there a second ago has barely missed the attack from her sister. As she jump into the air, she curses under the breath _tsk...how troublesome...now I have to fight that wretched sister of mine and Jasmine together..._

As she landed softly on the ground with her hands supporting her body, behind her, a shadow quickly slides across her back, from the shadow, a streak of light was seen. Before Marie noticed what just happened, Jasmine had come into view with her scythe covered in red liquid. In the moment that Marie looks up at Jasmine face that was half hidden by shadow, an intense pain struck her body as she screams in agonizing pain. On the cold floor, a wasted arm and foot was lying, blood was still oozing out of the muscle mass that still seem to be pumping with life.

"...DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Marie screams as her eyes become bloodshot, her entire body tenses up and both Jasmine and Katja knows that the real fight begins now...

Katja, who noticed the opportunity for an attack, quickly changes her movements, her light body was fast and her movements were unreadable. In a blink of an eye, her dolls have send hundreds of copper strings around the small body frame of Jasmine and restrict her movements completely. Jasmine who was focused on Marie failed to dodge out of Katja's trap. As all three of the qwasers were now getting serious, Marie have managed to stood up straight despite her heavy injuries. Her eyes filled with murderous intent as she materialize a long and huge sword from her shadow, even with her injuries, the sword seem light as she holds it across her shoulder. With that, the three-way battle begins once again.

It was two hours later that the fight has come to a stop. Blood was splashed around the entire area, from the ceiling to the floor, every place was stained with the blacken blood that have begin to dried up. Laying on the floor, flesh and bodies were mixing with rumbles of ashes. The battle that had taken place was brutal and harsh, even though all three qwasers were strong, none survived as their body laid cold. The other qwasers surrounding the area were dead as well, maybe it was meant to be this way...

The only ones that were alive was Mafuyu that was taken into custody and a young man of the Rebels, her hands were tied and a man with a hood over his head stands guard against her. Beside her, no one seem to be alive anymore, even Peter had died trying to protect her. As the young man harshly shove Mafuyu toward the hotel where the fight between the three female qwasers ended, Mafuyu couldn't help but feel her heart racing, knowing that what await are merely corpses.

The two of them enter through the fallen entrance easily, around them, Mafuyu see a horrified image in front of her as Jasmine's head have been separated from her small body, the eyes are still wide open but have lost its shine due to blood loss. A little to the left of Jasmine's headless body, Katja's body were punctured by her own copper strings, Mafuyu couldn't help but notice the awkwardness in Katja's position as her limbs seem to have been broken.

thud...thud...As Mafuyu turned toward the sound, she realizing that the young man that have taken her into custody were kicking a pile of red goo. As Mafuyu's eyes look closer at the place where he is kicking, she realize that it was Marie's head, her head was pinned down against the ground with her own thick swords. As Mafuyu's eyes darted around the area, there were things missing from her body, almost all her limbs were cut, only the head and the center of the body were intact.

"...hahah...serves you right!...you stupid b*tch!" the young man said bitterly as he brutally kick Marie's head that was still pinned by the sword

"wh...what are you doing? they're dead...Leave them alone!" Mafuyu screams at the young man who's face she clearly cannot see

"heh...so what if I don't...and besides, the b*tch is my partner and well...I always wanted to do this to her myself..." the young man trailed off as he gave his final kick against Marie's head. As his kick landed its mark, a light cracking sound can be heard..."oops...it seems I broke her skull..heheh" he said while wickedly laughing to himself.

Before Mafuyu could say anything further, the young man has disappeared from her sight...

"alright...now, it's my turn next...you are going to Rome with me..." he said teasingly as his hand grab Mafuyu's shoulder with enough force to displace her arm

Location: Outskirt of France.

Time: 12pm

"Lady Tomo, we should get going, the ceremony will be starting in three days... we better leave now" one of the Athos official said calmly while arranging the luggage

"of course... indeed, we should get going" Tomo said excitedly while smiling brightly to the Athos official behind her.

_The tickets to Rome as been bought ahead of time for this occasion, and there was nothing that could stand in their way _Tomo thought quietly as she comb her hair quickly with a small brush. As she brushes away her strands of hair, thoughts and memories of father began to come rushing back, with it, flashing images of the Temple of Patheon emerged. _We're going there after all these years..._ Tomo signed quietly after a moment of thinking.

" Preparations are ready, Ms. Tomo..." another official who has recently entered the room stated, he added "and if you don't mind, please check over the materials to ensure everything needed is presence"

"ok...just leave the stuff there...I'll be down in a second" Tomo said softly, and finish brushing the last few strands of tangled hair.

With the room now quiet to herself, Tomo took out the long list of materials that are needed for the trip and begins heading down stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Location: Unknown, Spain

Time: 2am

The sky was still dark but was clear enough to see all the stars in the sky. Sasha who had been standing against the rock, stare up into the sky quietly without any thought. It has been a day since he been in Spain and yet, he was able to gain so much information that his head had started hurting. Never in his life that he has felt so overwhelm by these mere legends, past, and memories until he came here.

"...what are you thinking about?.." Angela whispers as she come down to sit beside him

"...nothing much...just relaxing I guess" Sasha said without looking at her, his eyes still gazing the shining stars above

"beautiful... isn't? you can't see this much in the city, you can only see it here in these area" Angela said softly with a light smile

Hearing this, Sasha suddenly reminded of Mafuyu and Tomo faces and laughter. _hehe...I bet they would love to see this too..._ Sasha thought quietly and smile a little to himself.

As he closes his eyes, the conversation that he and Ana had came back to haunt him...There were many words and yet, the emotions that come with each word become unbearable as shocks of revelations continue to intrude his peaceful life..._well, not that it was any peaceful before_... In that short moment, Sasha wondered silly to himself of what his life would have been if he wasn't a qwaser but an ordinary person, knowing that he can't find the answer, he smirk to himself while mumbling under his breath "how stupid..."

Angela who has been staying quiet the whole time was able to caught what he said but decides not to mention it, instead, they both sit quietly against the rock and continue to watch the stars until sleep overcome them.

The sun was beginning to rise, small streaks of light begin to dance across the horizon and golden light penetrate the dark forest to expose a new day. Angela and Sasha who have fallen asleep during last night begin to stir as the light chase away the shadow of the night. The two were sleeping against the rock, but Angela who has accustomed to the softness of the bed, had lean her head against Sasha's shoulder in the middle of her sleep. As the two stirs awake, Sasha was the first one to open his eyes. Blinded by the sun, instinctively, his hand quickly moved across his eyes to block the sun. As he blinks a few more times, Sasha was finally accustomed to the light after a long nice nap. However, as he tried to move his arms for a wide stretch yawn, something was holding him down. Glancing sideway toward the dead weight on his body, he noticed Angela's head still laying softly against his arm. Looking at her, he suddenly remembered Mafuyu and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

BAM..."OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?" Angela screams as she holds her head between her arms, tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes

"hah...it's your freaking damn fault for laying your head on me...what the hell? am I a pillow to you?" Sasha said, clearly pissed off

"well...I'm sorry but you didn't have to knock me off of you so harshly!" Angela said loudly, she was on the brink of strangling this young silver haired guy

The argument went on for a while, as both of them ran out of steam, they both quickly stand up and dust away the dirt that have collected on their clothes from last night.

"hey guys...come on in...Ana was looking for the two of you" Sarah said as she run toward them with hand waving in the air

"ah...Sarah...ok, I'll be right there" Angela said, blushing when she noticed how Sarah seem to be winking at her

"hm... good...cuz I gotta talk to Ana about something" Sasha said plainly without much enthusiasm, as he make hasty steps toward the temple.

Inside the temple, near the altar where a Jesus statue stands tall and mighty, Ana was on her knee praying in soft whispers when the girls and Sasha enter. The hall was filled with a light essence and candles illuminate the place with its soft glow. Seeing Ana still praying, the three stood quietly while waiting for her to finish. As Ana reaches the end of her prayer, she quickly make a cross with her dedicate fingers across her forehead before standing up and facing the three youngsters with a small and sad smile.

Ana look across the faces of the three youngsters that are in front of her, as she glances from Sarah to Angela to Sasha, she can't help but notice the urgency and pain that seem to be taken shape in Sasha's eyes. Before Sasha even get the chance to ask her to talk privately. She said..."Sasha, let's talk together..." with this, she walks ahead out of the temple, and without looking back, Sasha was trailing her footsteps.

As they entered a private room from the building complex, Ana quickly closes the door while Sasha took a seat on one of the chairs at the table. Without hesitation, Sasha begins to questioned her

"hey...it had been bothering me...but just who are you? you seem a bit familiar" Sasha asks cautiously without waiting for Ana to take a seat

"ah...that's probably because my daughter and I have similar facial features..." Ana said plainly without any hesitation

"w-..wait...daughter...you don't mean..." Sasha asks in astonishment, his face flushed red as he noticed the surprise in his voice that was not suppose to be there

"yes, I'm Katja's mother...though you shouldn't tell her this if you are to meet her again.."Ana chuckled as she said, but her voice showed that she was serious

"...that doesn't matter right now...I want to talk to you about..." Sasha begins

"the connection between Mafuyu's and Tomo's fathers as well as the legends of this village, right?" Ana said lightly. Sasha who listens to each word, nodded in silence as his eyes glowered toward the surface of the table

"well...as you know by now, using St. Magdalene's miracle and power, we were able to manifest and take advantage of the seven devils' abilities for our own benefits...of course, however, there is always a consequence that comes with that power..." Ana trails off

"yea...you told me yesterday, those who received the gift to use these abilities are not themselves, they must have guidance of another.."

"you remembered well...yes, and in a way, they become slaves to other humans, since they can't control the power on their own. Maybe it is the punishment that God gave them for relying on the powers of the devil... And even though many qwasers are used as a main source of power for many organizations, there are still some and small group that have taken an interest in these legends and gifts of this village..."

"one of them being the Athos...am I right?" sasha asks

"haha...yep, you got it... well, the Athos was able to obtain a gifted villager with the abilities to control those powers but it seemed as if that person have passed away...you see, one may use his gift but only to a limit, when that limit is passed, his life is forfeit..."

"I see...why, I'm a qwaser from Athos, so yet why...do you tell me this?" Sasha wonders at Ana who sits across him

"hm...true, you are a qwaser of Athos but you also have other acquaintances that have nothing to do with Athos..."

"...do you mean Mafuyu and Tomo?"

"yep, you got it... because you know them and love them, I figure you will be different...and I was right"

"even though you said that...in the end, they are involved..."sasha said as he shifted in his seat

"ah...our group have been doing some investigation after the disappearance of one of the villagers. In the end, we found out that the Athos were using his abilities to create a distraction during yours and Katja's mission. Most likely, they probably wanted to get rid of you knowing you won't be of use to them during this battle. You understand by now, don't you?"

"and what's that..."sasha asks, slightly a bit confused

"Tomo's father was one of the thirteen gifted qwasers, but during the battle, he founded a key to a power that is greater than the sword of Maria. The only problem was the fact that someone was standing in his way, at that time, greed overcome him and with his own hands, he killed his best friend, another one of the thirteen...that person was Mafuyu's father" Ana said calmly

"...that's ridiculous... Mafuyu said that Tomo's father saved her...there's no way that would have happened" sasha said as he stood up and slam his hand against the table

"and what if her memories are erased..."Ana asks seriously

"what do you mean...erased...there's no way right?" Sasha asks but his voice was shaken

"actually...most likely...you see...before Mafuyu's father died...it seems he hidden the key to that power somewhere and he has only told his daughter about it...but due to shock of her father's death, it seems she forgot about the memories...instead, Tomo's father didn't realize that the key was missing until he has completely killed Mafuyu's father"

"is that why he adopted Mafuyu as his daughter..."sasha asks in a whisper, his eyes widen with terror

"that is what I believe...in truth, Tomo's father has the ability to suppress memories and it seems he has been using this ability on Mafuyu for a long time...It is most likely that she won't be able to remember anything from the past unless she leaves Japan. Also, if the information that we have gotten is correct, it seems as if the Athos is trying to revive their leader once again...so tell me, which side are you on?"

"their leader...Tomo's father...ugh..." he mumbled under his breath _how can I choose, both Mafuyu and Tomo are important to me...yet to choose one is to fight the other_

As Sasha stood frozen in his own thought, the door to their room was swing open forcefully. A man from the village entered with ragged breath, as he tried to speak, air seems to escape from him

"w-we...got...som-e new information for you, Ms. Ana" he said, still out of breath

"yes, what's it?" Ana stood up and walk toward the man

As they whispered into each other's ears, Sasha was begin to feel impatience about what it is that they are talking about. From the look of it, it seems important.

"Sasha, Mafuyu remembered her past...she's on her way to revive her own father as well" Ana said, her eyes stern with concern

"ugh...where is she right now?" Sasha asks but it was clear that he was frustrated

"we only have to go to one place, both Tomo and Mafuyu are heading that way anyway..."

"and where would that be?"

"Rome, Italy...the home of all Catholics" Ana said with a small emphasis on Rome.


End file.
